


it's a girl...and a girl...and a girl!

by Magali_Dragon



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Jon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Targlings (ASoIaF), and it freaks him out, jon finds out he's about to be a girl daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: At Dany's scan, Jon finds out he's going to be father of three girls and has a bit of a panic moment.(Part of the Drabble series "Adventures of Daddy Jon")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 67
Kudos: 381





	it's a girl...and a girl...and a girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm crashing into the party created by all the previous authors who are far more talented than myself and who created this adorable series. Here is my contribution, enjoy!

“Relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Hmm,” Dany murmured, eyebrow arching in relative disbelief. She rubbed his hand between hers, rolling his wedding ring around on his left ring finger. “It will be alright. It’s just a scan.” As self-assured as she was, Jon could feel her vibrating off the table in excitement, her hand squeezing his tight enough to turn his knuckles white. They were a right couple nutters, he thought, kissing her brow.

They had reason to be of course. The hormones she’d taken to assist in getting pregnant had resulted in not just one baby, but three! _Triplets_ , he thought with a goofy grin. They had been over the moon at the prospect of one child, let alone three at once. The challenge of three children at once terrified him, but he knew that with Dany they would be alright. _Three babies that would look just like Dany_ , he thought dreamily, staring off into space.

A snap of her fingers brought him back to present. “Where did you go?” she teased.

“Nowhere, just thinking. Three babies,” he sighed again, this time dropping a kiss to the top of her belly, warm skin stretched taut and rounded out, about the size of a beach ball. He knew she was self-conscious about her size, but he just said that meant more of Dany to love. She was growing their _babies_. He didn’t care how big she got, he loved her so much, wished he could help her in some way. He placed his palm low on her abdomen, under the swell, and grinned when he felt the light punch of someone against his palm. “See? They’re excited too.”

Dany leaned back on the propped table, violet eyes sparkling like amethysts. “Are you nervous? We’re going to find out if they’re boys, girls, a couple of each…” She chewed her lower lip, whispering. “Seems more real somehow.”

“More real than growing three babies inside of you?” He knew what she meant. The heartbeats he heard on the first scan had sent them both to tears, the squiggles on the black and white photographs not resembling much, he wouldn’t admit that he honestly could not tell what was the head and what was the butt, although somehow they were three individual babies depicted on the little picture he kept folded up in his wallet, checking it every so often to assure himself that they were real.

The door opened to the exam room before he could assure her no matter whether they were boys, girls, some of each, even little dragons flying around inside of her, he just wanted the babies to be healthy, he just wanted their little family to be safe and warm and content. He kissed her lightly again, hoping it would suffice, and judging from her hand squeezing around his once more, he thought it worked. She relaxed deeper against the table, smiling wide at her doctor.

Rather creepy, he thought, Dr. Mel. Her eyes seemed to burn red. “Good afternoon,” she said, in her slow, slightly accented voice. “The day is warm and full of light.”

They exchanged a nervous look; Mel was allegedly one of the best obstetricians in the country. Claiming she could birth anything, even smoke. They just had to put up with some of her strange statements, usually revolving around light or fire. “Ah, yes, it is,” Dany said, flashing a quick smile. She giggled, nervous once more. “So? Will we find out the genders today?”

“Oh yes,” Mel said, queuing up the ultrasound machine and reaching for the cold gel to squirt onto Dany’s abdomen. She smiled at them both. “What are you both hoping for?”

“Anything,” they said at the same time.

Jon felt numb for some reason; could be because Dany had his hand clutched so tight his nerves were pinched, but he’d gotten like this during the first scan, when they’d gone in and discovered she was pregnant with triplets. He rubbed her shoulder, when she shivered at the coldness of the gel spread over her belly, and kissed her head again, but his eyes fixed on the computer screen, watching the strange black and white lines moving across, as Mel began to move the wand over Dany’s skin, tapping away with her other hand on the keyboard.

He let his mind wander again; girls or boys? Well, with sons he would know what to do of course. They could learn how to swordfight, archery, he’d even get out his old G.I. Joes that were somewhere in the attic. They’d kick the football around, learn how to tackle in rugby…he liked the idea of three little silver-headed boys running around, covered in dirt and following in his footsteps. He smiled, kind of dumb with the thought, before coming back to his body when he heard the distinctive _swish, swish_ of the baby’s heartbeats.

Dany gripped tight, whispering. “Are they alright?”

“They’re perfect, strong and steady,” Mel said, tapping out the three bulbous heads on the screen. “Baby A, Baby B, and Baby C. Everything looks good.” She zoomed in and moved the wand around, her crimson lips pulling into a smirk. “And it seems everyone is in perfect position…would you like to know the genders?”

 _Here it is. This is it._ Jon felt faint.

He couldn’t speak; they would like to be surprised, of course, and if there was only one baby yes, they would wait until the day of delivery, but with three? They needed to prepare. Dany giggled, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”

“Congratulations,” Mel announced, turning and beaming. “It’s a girl…and a girl…and a girl!”

Dany yelped, covering her mouth with her free hand, tears instantly falling. “Oh! Oh gods, Jon! Do you hear that? Oh! Three little girls…oh my gods!” She touched the screen, laughing, her face beaming with delight.

He couldn’t focus.

_Three…daughters…girls…three of them…_

The last thing he saw was Mel’s frown and faintly heard Dany’s screamed “ _Jon!_ ”, as he let go of her hand and collapsed to the floor.

***

_Three girls._

_Daughters._

_Little girls._

_What am I going to do with three little girls?_ Jon could not stop staring at the sonogram printout. He hadn’t meant to faint—did anyone really?—although it was just for a moment, before he got back up to his feet, insisting he was fine, it was just a bit of a shock. Dany had been terrified for him, wanting him to get checked for a head injury, but he had had harder hits, and nothing was wrong then, he would be _fine._

They’d gone home, Dany unable to help herself from calling anyone and everyone to share the news. He’d heard her best friend Missandei’s scream like she was in the car with them, through Dany’s phone. He said nothing, when they got home, and Dany continued to call everyone. He went into the room they were planning to make the nursery, blinking at the blank white walls, a couple of boxes with furniture he needed to put together propped against them. He fell into one of the two rockers they’d already been gifted by his brother, and pulled out the little picture, looking at his…his…

_Daughters._

“I don’t know anything about little girls,” he mumbled, touching their tiny images. Or what the thought were their tiny images. He sighed. “Guess I’ll learn quickly.”

He managed to get to his feet long enough to leave the house, to go to the pharmacy to get more of Dany’s prenatal vitamins. As he was standing in the checkout, he glanced over at a little girl waiting with her father, wearing a pink tutu and dirty football kneepads. He smiled to himself; _little tomboy._ She was bouncing on the soles of her wellies, reaching up to take the bag from her father, chattering a mile a minute. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid.

 _How am I supposed to do that?_ , he thought slightly panicked. Braiding and tutus and pink and dolls? He didn’t know anything about those things! But…what if they didn’t like that? What if one did and the others didn’t? He swallowed back the fear, trying to focus on the tasks at hand. Except he couldn’t, he was too busy thinking about the babies. _My girls._ Would they be tomboys? Would they want to play princess? What about the G.I. Joes he had stashed in the attic?

Oh gods, he thought suddenly, thinking of himself as a teenager. _What about boys!?_ He felt faint again at the realization that there would be _boys_ sniffing around his little girls one day. They weren’t even born yet and he was already wondering how best to keep them at home.

“Next!”

Barely functioning, he moved up to pay, fumbling with the notes, still lost in his thoughts, and turned to leave, but paused on his way out, glancing at the little girl from the line, who was now begging her father for a dragon plushie in a bin by the exit. He looked into the bin and grabbed three, on a whim, and returned to purchase them.

***

“Ghost, calm down.” Jon stepped into the kitchen, fending off the big snowy-white dog, who was trying to get his face into the bag, to see if there were any treats for him. He rummaged in the tin on the counter, tossing a bacon treat, the dog pouncing on it and swallowing whole, tail wagging happily. He chuckled. “Where’s your momma?”

He didn’t hear anything from her, but Ghost led him into the living room, where he found Dany lying on the couch, a few briefs scattered around her, a law book propped up against her belly, and a pen stuck behind her ear, her mouth ajar and line of drool trickling down her jaw. He chuckled, putting the pharmacy bag down on the coffee table, lowering himself gently beside her. He pushed a lock of silver hair behind her ear, leaning to wipe at the drool. “Hey,” he murmured, fingers dragging over her soft cheek. “Sleeping Beauty.”

“Hmm…don’t you have to wake her with a kiss?”

“Oh forgive me.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, smiling. “Does that work?”

“Better.” Her eyes blinked open, revealing the shiny purple irises. Her eyebrows lifted, a smirk pulling on her lips. “You’ll have to learn about Sleeping Beauty and all the fairytales, for our little princesses.”

_Princesses._

He nodded, hand covering hers atop her belly. “I guess it was a shock,” he admitted.

“Jon you fainted.”

“I did not! Just…got woozy.” _Yes, I fainted._ He hoped she wouldn’t tell Robb. He’d never live it down. He sighed, frowning a little, his brow wrinkling. “I just…I don’t know anything about girls.”

“You had two sisters!”

“Yeah, but we weren’t close in age, besides, Arya was a tomboy and Sansa was…Sansa.” He squeezed her fingers, folded along her side, one of the babies fluttering around next to his hand. He thought it was Baby A. That one was always kicking. _Maybe she will be a striker in football_ , he thought briefly. He kissed her hands. “I think I just need to wrap my mind around it.”

“We have four months left,” Dany reminded him. She sat up slightly, cocking her head, absolutely beatific. Pregnancy never looked better on anyone, he believed, than it did on her. He would have to get his camera out; he had been documenting everything to her annoyance, but he needed to capture every single moment. She smirked again. “Besides, three little girls…do you know how protective you are going to be?”

He hadn’t thought of it like that. He smiled. “No one is getting near them,” he vowed. He wondered if they would be more like their mother or more like him. Either way, he wanted them safe, healthy, and happy. He chuckled. “I guess I will need to brush up on my princess stories.”

“You’re the writer, I am sure you will come up with plenty of good ones.” She leaned closer, framing his face in her hands, lightly kissing him. He touched his forehead to hers, eyes fluttering shut. It still terrified him. Dany was not delicate; there was no reason to think their daughters would be either, but…he felt a surge of protectiveness overcome him, a need to wrap her up and never let her go, just in case. He felt it, from time to time, attributing it to some primal nature of fatherhood inside of him, seeing his pregnant wife and wanting nothing more than to keep her and his unborn children from harm.

Except this felt a little different. He didn’t want his little girls to be in any harm. _My girls._ All of them. He smiled, rather stupid again, and laughed, pushing the papers and books from her, to Dany’s squeals and laughs, sliding over her on the couch, which did not have enough room for both when one _wasn’t_ five months pregnant with triplets. They almost fell off, but he didn’t care, kissing all over her face. “My Dany,” he murmured, hand covering her belly. He grinned. “And my girls. All of you.”

“Your girls,” she vowed, covering his hand with hers, patting lightly. She cocked her head, that angelic smile pulling again over her lips. “Gods Jon, you’re going to be such a good daddy. Our girls are so lucky.”

He pinked at the praise, unaccustomed to it. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Before he forgot, he reached over and took out the dragon plushies he’d purchased. One black with red, one green, and one gold, lining them up along her belly. She giggled and he took out his phone, in lieu of his camera, and snapped the shot, her silver hair pooled under her, and the three little dragons lined up in tandem with their unborn mates. He tossed the phone aside; he’d do something with the picture later. He tapped each one in turn. “Baby A, Baby B, and Baby C.”

She wiggled one of the dragons in his face, still beaming. “We need to start thinking of names now that we know what we’re having. Can’t keep calling them Baby A, B, and C.”

No they couldn’t, but Jon thought that might be a conversation for another day. He was still trying to reconcile three little girls. He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her to his back, her belly cushioned with a pillow from the couch and his fingers dancing across it again. The little dragon plushies were scrunched up around her. She rubbed her side, taking his hand to the location, where one of the babies was tap-dancing. “Listen here,” he ordered, lips hovering down near her side. She giggled; he knew it was silly, but he believed they could understand him. “You stop kicking, Mommy needs rest.”

If anything, the dancing increased, joined in by another. “Nice one Daddy,” Dany laughed, swatting him. He smiled, sheepish. She nuzzled his nose. “Seems they’re not listening to you already.”

Something told him he wasn’t likely going to be good at punishing them either when they didn’t listen. He sighed, hugging her tighter, shaking his head slightly. “I guess not.” He paused. “Think you can teach me how to braid?”

“What for?”

All he could see in his mind were three little girls, with their mother’s silver tresses, and he sighed, shrugging nonchalantly. “I think I better learn now, practice you know.”

“Don’t worry Jon, it’ll be some time yet before we’ll need to braid their hair, paint their nails, play princesses, or even teach them to climb trees and kick a ball.” She patted his hand again, sighing, settling in closer, as comfortable as she could get. Her voice drifted off, faint with sleep overcoming her. “Let’s get through the pregnancy first, alright?”

 _Easy for you to say_ , he thought, mind swimming with images. He swallowed hard. He still had a hell of a lot to learn. Three little girls were going to run him ragged. He needed to get an upper hand as quickly as possible. Even if something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him he likely had lost that hand the second he heard there would be not one, or two, but _three_ miniature Danys taking over his life.

He felt warm and fuzzy, his heart swelling.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
